


Mashed Potato

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: When a flying food hits Hermione Granger on the face by a Slytherin, what will she and the professors do?





	Mashed Potato

The wand swished and flicked along with the words 'Wingardium Leviosa' whispered out of the mouth of the bored first year.

The ball of the soft creamy paste flied through the air, above his table, above the heads of his friends. Then as he sees the door slightly opening his attention went towards the person coming in.

He was too engrossed to the person, to see the ball of the soft creamy paste flying towards the Gryffindor table, where the loud and happy chatters usually came from.

It levitated from student to student, some were shocked, confused and some were curious to where it would land. Their eyes followed the ball of food levitating to the Golden Trio. Their eyes widen to who would dared to do such thing.

The other Houses began to see the Gryffindor table all quiet and find their eyes wandering from each person to another, the quietness began to stop the golden Trio from whatever they were doing, to look up from the object they were focused on.

"Whutz hooing unn?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"I don't actually know, and Ron please don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione scolded.

"Why is our table so quiet? We've never been this quiet before, actually what are they staring at?"

The Trio's heads followed the eyes of the Gryffindor students to the boy holding his wand up with his flushed cheeks and mouth slightly opened. While he was staring, the person walked closer to his sight and kissed him on the lips.

His hand jerked as he was surprised his crush has kissed him.

When they saw the hand jerking, the ball of the creamy paste flew directly straight into Hermione's face.

Jaws dropped, eyes looking nearly bulging out, they were thinking on what she would do next.

'Oh my gosh.'

'It hit her directly...in the face...'

'Holy-'

'Hey, her face kinda looks-'

'She's gonna blow.'

'She's not gonna hex a first year...right?'

'It hit her. Granger. It hit Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger. The Know-It-All. Holy crap!'

Hermione stood up from her seat, walked to the first year as her face was calm and collected as if she ain't hit with mash potato.

The first year eyes widened, as he stares at her.

"You. What's. Your. Name." She gritted out.

"A-Avery. Ma'am. I-I mean Granger. Avery Nott." He stuttered eyeing the piece of potato on her face as it started coming off and he followed it's movement 'till it fell to the ground.

On the other end of the Slytherin table, a snigger was let out and it turned into laughs.

Students turned to find who was laughing, to see the blonde, grey eyed, Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, laughing with his body bent to the table.

"D-Drakey?" Pansy's annoying pitched voice asked.

"Draco?" Zabini questioned.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"You."

Hermione walked to where he was, until she's standing directly in front of him. Without the students of Hogswarts knowing what she was going to do next. Hermione Granger, took the creamy paste in the plate of the girl on the left to Hermione, and threw the paste, in the face of the still laughing Draco Malfoy.

Gasps were heard through the Great Hall. Malfoy stood up, grabbed the pumpkin juice in front of him and threw it back. Instead the juice hit the young boy on the right of Hermione.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" A loud voice shouted from the corner of the room.

Soon different kinds of food from every plates were thrown in the air, targeting the body of students.

McGonogall looked towards Dumbledore and saw his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Shouldn't we stop this, Albus?"

"Minerva we should enjoy this food war, plus it is not like we are getting hit."

As The Headmaster said those words, a chicken thigh were flying towards the Professors table and hit the side of Severus Snape's right cheek.

*slap* *thud*

The crispy oily thigh fell onto the table, as Snape hears laughter he glared at the very sounds coming from each person. Every Professor has hands on the lips to hold their laughter. Albus Dumbledore let out his laughter as the students stopped to see their Headmaster laughing his heart out.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ X ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"Harry? Where's Hermione?" Ron asked with different foods covering him, dripping to the floor.

At the other end of the Hall, the Slytherin pug asked the dark skin boy.

"Zabini, where's Drakey?"

"Dunno Pans."

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ X ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"Did you see them Albus, the two Heads just went out the Hall with their hands together." Sprout said.

"Can't believe they acted this out." Snaps replied to Professor's Sprout words.

"I believe this Mashed Potato fiasco is what brings them together. I do not think they acted this out Severus." Albus Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling with knowledge and mischief.


End file.
